Teach me how to kiss
by musicdwarf
Summary: Ele precisava de aulas. Ela sabia como ensinar. E tudo por apenas uma galeão...


Assim que ela entra na sala, ele ergue-se desajeitado. Pansy Parkinson sorri e larga os livros em cima da mesa de Flitwick. Harry acompanha cada movimento num silêncio embaraçado que se dissolve quando a sonserina dá meia volta e bate palmas.

- Então, Potter, pronto para nossa aula? - ela diz num tom animado.

Harry afrouxa a gravata e engole em seco. Depois de quase uma semana de "aulas", já deveria estar acostumado com Pansy, mas não está. Cada vez que estão juntos é diferente... bem, pelo menos para ele.

Ela guardou na memória o dia em que Potter pediu ajuda. Saíam da última aula do dia, quando O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu perguntou se podiam _conversar_. A morena não escondeu o assombro, mas entediada do jeito que estava, aceitou mesmo assim. Harry Potter foi breve e apesar de gaguejar muito, conseguiu transmitir sua mensagem. De cara, Pansy ficou com vontade de enfeitiçá-lo pela brincadeira sem graça, porém reconsiderou e acabou aceitando a oferta. Algo naqueles olhos verdes era sinceros e... enfim, seria divertido.

Agora estão ali, parados no meio da sala de Feitiços, saboreando um esquisito silêncio. Harry coça a cabeça, visivelmente sem jeito. A morena retoca o gloss rapidamente e volta-se para ele:

- Ok, vamos começar - estala os lábios e sorri diabolicamente. - Andou treinando com a ruiva detestável, Potter?

Harry nega com um gesto de cabeça silencioso. Desde o início daquela loucura ele repete que está fazendo aquilo pela irmã de Rony, pela irmã de Rony, pela irmã... mas já não é mais a ruiva que aparece em cada pensamento seu. Quem não sai de sua cabeça é Pansy Parkinson, o detestável "rolo" de Draco Malfoy.

- Sabe, Testa Rachada, é por isso que a Weasley não é feliz - ouve a voz dela encher sua mente. - Você demora muito. As mulheres não gostam de esperar!  
- Sinto muito, eu... - começa sem graça.  
- Não importa, Potter - ela revira os olhos. - Beije-me.

O grifinório ergue os olhos e leva alguns segundos para processar a informação. Sabe que ela não gosta de sua companhia, ou de seus beijos, mas não vê problema nisso. Gosta desses momentos inexplicáveis que ambos possuem, gosta de estar perto dela, de beijá-la, enfim...

Lentamente, Harry se aproxima da sonserina, que sustenta uma expressão impaciente no rosto diabolicamente angelical. Ele passa a língua nos próprios lábios e engole seco antes de fechar os olhos. Inclina-se, esperando encontrar os lábios de Pansy, contudo sente as mãos dela agarrarem seus ombros com força. O grifinório abre os olhos e encontra os da morena.

- Potter, o que diabos você está fazendo?  
- Hã... beijando você?

Ela suspira cansada, como se lidasse com uma criança. Harry vislumbra a sombra de um sorriso percorrer os lábios finos da sonserina. Pansy encara os olhos do garoto e pergunta num tom casual:

- Há quanto tempo estou dando aula de beijos a você? - ela ergue as sobrancelhas, incentivando-o a falar. O grifinório murmura tão baixo que a morena quase não escuta. - Uma semana, não é? Uma semana, e você está pagando um galeão por dia para aprender, certo? - Harry assente baixinho e Pansy mostra uma moeda dourada a ele com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segura firmemente o ombro do garoto. - Faça o galeão valer a pena, Cicatriz.  
- Eu... não lembro de ter pago essa aula...  
- Não pagou - ela sorri e o afasta com um leve empurrão pelo ombro. - Peguei do bolso da sua camisa enquanto você se _inclinava_ para me beijar. Sério, o que foi aquilo? Acho que ninguém se inclina desse jeito para beijar alguém desde o século passado!

Harry Potter sorri envergonhado e mira o chão. E de repente, Pansy sente-se levemente culpada por suas palavras ácidas. Mas assim como veio, a culpa some e a morena revira os olhos castanhos. Aproxima-se do grifinório, agarra-o pelo ombro da camisa branca e mostra o galeão a ele.

- Está vendo isso? - o olhar de Harry desvia-se rapidamente para a moeda e de volta à Pansy. - Quero que você tenha a competência de me mostrar que seu beijo é aquilo que qualquer garota nessa droga de castelo possa querer. Quero que você me beije com vontade e sem gentileza. Quero pensar nesse beijo depois de ter acabado. Quero que seu beijo seja tão bom, mas tão bom, que eu tenha de devolver esse maldito galeão a você, e Merlin sabe o quanto eu adoro dinheiro - a sonserina fez uma pausa e suspirou. - Então, Potter, você vai provar que merece o galeão de volta, ou vai ficar se lamentando pelos cantos porque beija mal?

Harry abre a boca para responder, mas nenhum som sai. Depois de um longo silêncio, Pansy atira a moeda dourada para cima e a pega de volta. Sorri como se pedisse um falso perdão e conclui:

- Bem, vejo que você fica com a segunda opção. Parece que nem todos grifinórios são corajosos, afinal. Passar bem, Potter.

Joga um beijo para o garoto e dá dois passos para trás, a fim de pegar os livros que pousam em cima da mesa do professor Flitwick. Mal se afasta, sente Harry segurar firmemente sua mão. Vira-se e ele não dá tempo ou espaço para a sonserina reagir.

Harry não a beija de imediato. Deixa os olhos correrem pelo rosto da sonserina e mira durante intermináveis segundos aqueles delicados lábios que pertenciam a Draco Malfoy. Sente os olhos de Pansy nos seus e aproxima-se lentamente, tocando a boca dela com a sua, sentindo o gosto de seu gloss de uva. Ela deixa ambas as mãos correrem pelo peito do grifinório e puxa-o para mais perto pelos ombros da camisa. Harry morde o lábio inferior da sonserina e ela retribui da mesma forma.

Pansy embrenha os dedos nos cabelos negros do garoto e abre mais a boca ao sentir a língua dele na sua. Travam aquela batalha durante alguns minutos, até que a morena afasta-se alguns centímetros e abre os olhos. Encontra o olhar esverdeado de Harry Potter encarando-a. Ambos ofegam pesadamente. Pansy puxa o pescoço do grifinório e sussurra próximo aos lábios do garoto:

- Parece que alguém quer ensinar a professora - ela ameaça beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas não o faz. Toca o nariz dele com o seu e sorri um sorriso diabólico. Harry tenta puxá-la pela cintura, mas a sonserina é mais rápida e afasta-se, recolhendo os livros de cima da escrivaninha. Ela vira as costas e o garoto não sabe o que fazer para impedi-la. Antes de sair, a morena vira-se para ele ainda com aquele sorriso maldito nos lábios. - Boa jogada, Potter. Vejo você amanhã.

E atira a moeda dourada para Harry, que a apanha no ar. Pansy pisca para o garoto e sai da sala. Dobra o corredor e já nas Grandes Escadarias, pensa no beijo dele. Assustada, balança a cabeça. _Garota, o que está acontecendo com você?_, pensa, mas não consegue fixar-se por muito tempo.

A lembrança do beijo de Harry Potter não sai da memória de Pansy Parkinson. E isso não está nem um pouco certo.


End file.
